


Diamonds In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Diamonds In The Dark

Peggy’s gaze briefly shifting from the road to Angie, the other woman turning the radio dial as she frowned. A gentle laugh as Peggy teased. “I might need to go a little further before you hear something you like darling.”

Looking up, Angie giggled as she shook her head. “Or…I could sing for us.”

A curious look showed, Peggy drove a little slower, casting another glance towards her wife. Angie basked in the fleeting attention. “Any requests Peg?”

A soft laugh, Peggy hummed as she thought, Angie remained exuberant as she waited. “I’d love to hear your rendition of ‘You Belong To Me’.”

Angie’s smile remained fixed in place, taking a moment to warm up, she then began. Despite the minimal distance between them, Peggy was transfixed by the intimacy that Angie laced the words with. The warmth that spread across each syllable.

The temptation to pull over, to sit and listen, to take it all in. It proved difficult to resist, yet knowing they had a schedule, she managed to dampen down the thought.

Angie gazed adoringly to Peggy as she sang, her audience of one captivating her.

Once she’d finished, Angie giggled as she feigned taking a bow, the restricted space making her motion less elegant then she’d desired.

Peggy showed a full smile as she looked to Angie. “Perhaps an encore?”


End file.
